


Bird Brained

by BaeLee



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Birds, Clover is confused, Clover lives au, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Qrow is a bird, clover lives, fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeLee/pseuds/BaeLee
Summary: Dating Qrow is a weird experience, and Clover ignores it for as long as he can.Or, Qrow is a bird and Clover is confused.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 241





	Bird Brained

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I was trying to do with this other than mend a hole in my heart. 
> 
> Some Notes:  
> 1\. Qrow and Clover are already together  
> 2\. Qrow is able to turn into a bird, yes, but I also love the idea that he retains some bird-like qualities even when in human form  
> 3\. I call it team JNPR, because I like to believe that Oscar gets added to the team, and they just use his last initial, rather than the one for his first name  
> 4\. Those last three episodes 100% didn't happen, what are you talking about?  
> 5\. Formatting will be the death of me. I apologize. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

As a huntsman and the leader of the Ace Ops, Clover prided himself on being prepared for most situations and his ability to adapt to those he was less prepared for. However, nothing could prepare him for the weirdness that followed his hot new boyfriend everywhere he went. 

At first, it didn’t seem all that strange. There were a few times he had been looking around for Qrow for hours, only to find him taking a nap in a tree. Clover figured that he simply liked nature and didn’t question it any further. One time, he had woken up a few hours earlier than he normally did and noticed that Qrow wasn’t in their bed. Instead, he was in the kitchen shoving handfuls of sunflower seeds into his mouth. He appeared groggy and uncaring, as if what he was doing was an everyday occurance. When he noticed Clover standing there, he simply said “oh”, put the sunflower seeds down, and laid back down. Clover never pegged Qrow as a morning person, let alone as someone who enjoyed a 5am snack. 

There was one thing Qrow did, however, that still baffled Clover to this day, and he had almost missed seeing it. The two of them had been outside while on a mission, and a fly had been following them as they walked. At one point, it flew in front of Qrow’s face, and he had reached out and grabbed it. Qrow was a little bit behind him at that point, but Clover had been able to watch in his periphery as Qrow stared at his closed fist for a few very long seconds before quickly shoving the fly into his mouth. Clover pretended he hadn’t seen anything. 

Later that night, however, when Qrow pressed his mouth firmly against Clover’s, he couldn’t help but think about what he had witnessed.  _ My boyfriend eats bugs. _

_ What, _ Clover thought,  _ is happening?  _

The weirdness of his life at this point would not be pulling any punches, as there was a bird sitting on top of his head. 

_ Where did it even come from?  _ Clover looked around at the other people with him for some kind of sign that he was not alone in this mini crisis, but to no avail.  _ We’re  _ inside _.  _

He was currently with team RWBY and team JNPR in one of the Atlas academy conference rooms to discuss what to do about the influx of grimm. Ruby was leading the meeting, but General Ironwood has asked that one of the Ace Ops be present to supervise as a precaution. 

Ruby laid out the details of what each of them would do, the others chipping in with questions or ideas, but Clover couldn’t pay attention to any of it because there was a  _ bird _ sitting on his  _ head _ . 

Eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore. “Uh, guys,” he said. Everyone turned to look at him expectantly. “There’s a bird on my head.”

Ruby looked confused. “Yeah, that’s-” She was interrupted by Yang bursted into laughter. 

“Oh my god, this is too good. He didn’t tell you?” She said, before laughing even harder. Clover was not comforted by everyone else joining in on the laughter. 

Clover felt like he was losing his mind. There was only so much weirdness a person could handle before breaking down, and he felt like he was nearing that point. 

Oscar, apparently seeing the state his mind was in, decided to take pity on him. He calmed down enough to speak, wiping tears from his eyes. “That’s not just a bird sitting on your head. That’s Qrow.”

“I don’t really care what kind of bird it is.”

“No,” Ruby said. “That bird is my uncle, Qrow.”

And all of a sudden, so much started to make sense. 

The bird, or Qrow, he supposed, flew down from his head towards an open seat. Before Clover could process what was happening, Qrow appeared, lounging in the chair. 

_ What the hell. _ Clover thought. He placed his face in his hands and joined in on the laughter.

  
  


Two days later, Clover walked in to a meeting with his fellow Ace Ops with Qrow perched in his shoulder and a beverage in his hand. 

Harriet spoke up almost immediately. “Uh, whatcha got there, Clover?”

Clover looked Harriet in the eyes and responded unflinchingly “A smoothie.”

He figured, if anything, his transforming boyfriend would give him the opportunity to pay the weirdness forward. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
